


Pretty Good at Traps

by Elevensquared



Series: 25 Days of Kisses [15]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Day 15 - Kiss while being 'carried', M/M, Minor Injuries, kkir25
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:06:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5432477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elevensquared/pseuds/Elevensquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iruka accidentally injures Kakashi while sparring.</p>
<p>For the KakaIru 25 Days of Kisses: Day 15 - Kiss While Being 'Carried'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Good at Traps

Iruka kneels on the ground next to Kakashi, carefully cutting away the burned leg wraps and uniform pants at his calf with a kunai. “It doesn’t look too bad. How do you feel?”

“Like I nearly had my leg blown off by an exploding trap.” Kakashi’s tone is sarcastic, but not overly strained. He hisses a little as Iruka pulls a strip of cloth from his blistered leg.

“We should probably take you to the hospital to have this looked at. These burns look pretty bad.”

Kakashi tugs at the remaining wraps and cloth sharply, revealing the burned skin of his calf, and grits out, “I’ve had worse.”

Frowning at the reminder of Kakashi’s superior field experience, Iruka says, more testily than he intends, “That doesn’t mean you shouldn’t get it looked at. Come on.” He stands and holds a hand out for Kakashi to grab, helping him to rise when he takes it.

Once he’s standing, Kakashi rests a hand on Iruka’s shoulder while he attempts putting weight onto his leg. Iruka considers how easy it seems now, to touch Kakashi so casually, to reach out a hand and have it taken, for Kakashi to lean on him without Iruka offering first. At Kakashi’s pained grunt and the clench of his fingers, Iruka ducks under Kakashi’s arm, wrapping it over his shoulder, and tucks his own arm around Kakashi’s waist, prepared to help him walk to the hospital.

They make their way slowly, with Kakashi half-limping. After a moment Kakashi says, “I can’t believe I fell for that.”

“I told you I was pretty good at traps.” Iruka hauls Kakashi’s arm further over his own shoulder, taking more of Kakashi’s weight off his injured leg.

Kakashi’s huff of breath sounds more amused than pained, and Iruka glances over to see him shaking his head, ruefully. “That was more than _pretty good_.” He doesn’t continue, but Iruka grins at the compliment anyway.

He knows he should be more worried about the fact that he nearly blew Kakashi’s leg off, but they’re already heading toward the hospital, and he can’t help his pleased smile. Iruka leans over to drop a quick kiss against Kakashi’s masked cheek, and says, “Thank you.”


End file.
